Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke !
by Meari-chaan
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke mais son Naruto semble l'avoir oublié. En rentrant de son travail le soir même, notre brun va avoir une agréable surprise. SasuNaru. OS pour l'anniversaire de notre Sasuke !


**Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke !**

**Titre : Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke !**

**Manga original : Naruto**

**Auteure : **

**Genre : Romance, One-shot, Yaoi**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasuke/Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude et ça n'a pas changé, Sasuke et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto mais l'histoire est mienne.**

**Résumé : Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke mais son Naruto semble l'avoir oublié. En rentrant de son travail le soir même, notre brun va avoir une agréable surprise.**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonsoir ! A l'heure où je commence l'écriture de ce one-shot, il est 02h36 du matin et on est le 23 juillet 2013 et qui dit 23 juillet dit « Anniversaire de Sasuke » et ayant remarqué la date il y a quelques minutes, je me suis lancé dans l'écriture en ayant pour but de le terminé dans la journée. Il ne saura donc pas corrigé vu que je n'ai évidemment pas eu le temps de le présenté à une beta-lectrice et ayant des problèmes de conjugaison et de grammaire, il se pourrait qu'il y en ai pas mal. Je vous prie donc de ne pas trop en tenir rigueur et je le corrigerais moi-même du mieux que je peux !**

**Age des personnages : -Sasuke : 25 ans**

**-Naruto : 24 ans**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et joyeux anniversaire au Teme !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, comme nous le savons tous, c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher brun national. Cette journée qu'est l'anniversaire est une journée importante pour tout être humain qui est signe de joie et de bonheur – Mais ça sert surtout à savoir qui l'oubli et qui ne l'oublie pas-. Et ledit brun n'était ni joyeux, ni heureux.

Et cela pour la bonne et simple raison que le petit-ami de Sasuke, appelé plus communément Uzumaki Naruto, ne semblait pas s'être rappelé de cette date si importante.

En effet, ce matin à son réveil, l'Uchiha qui s'attendait à voir sa chère tête blonde lui sauter dessus en lui criant un « Joyeux anniversaire » strident, n'entendit que le silence de l'appartement et le blond semblait avoir déserté le lit il y a bien longtemps.

Sasuke se sentit déçu de ne pas avoir son Naruto à ses côtés au réveil de ce jour si particulier pour le brun, mais il se réjouit bien vite en sentant une odeur alléchante qui provenait surement de la cuisine où son petit-ami devait lui faire une sorte de petit-déjeuner d'anniversaire.

Et à ce moment précis, l'esprit pervers de Sasuke se mit à imaginer un magnifique blond aux yeux couleurs azurs avec un derrière plus que désirable, entrain de faire sauter des pancakes dans une poêle brulante et le corps halé nu sous un tablier bien trop court pour cacher sa virilité.

A cette vision des plus érotiques, Sasuke commençait à sentir une chaleur naître au creux de ses reins et de la bave coulait de sa bouche, mais bien sûr tout ça dans sa tête car un Uchiha se devait d'être classe en toutes circonstances et avoir de la bave qui coule était tout simplement intolérable, mais ça n'empêche pas de le faire intérieurement.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres et des plans bien pervers en tête que le brun rejeta les couvertures, se leva et attrapa un tee-shirt et un pantalon, qui trainer quelque part dans la chambre, afin de se vêtir un minimum.

Sasuke sortit donc dans le couloir qui rejoignait la cuisine. En entrant dans la pièce, il fut une fois de plus légèrement déçu. Naruto préparait bien le petit-déjeuner, mais il était vêtu de son habituel tee-shirt orange dont il répété éternellement au blond de le laisser tomber ne serait-ce qu'une journée afin de le laver tellement l'Uzumaki le portait souvent, et ainsi qu'un pantacourt blanc. Pas de tablier sexy et pas de blond nu dessous.

Pour signaler sa présence, mais aussi pour cacher son trouble, l'Uchiha se racla la gorge. Naruto l'ayant entendu, se retourna et il vit que Sasuke se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Comme pour répondre à son raclement de gorge, le blond lui sortit un grand sourire rayonnant made in Naruto et lui dit joyeuse.

-Bonjour Sasuke ! Tu as bien dormi ?

-Hn. Répondit le brun. Tu fais le petit-déjeuner toi maintenant ? Demanda t-il en faignant l'innocence.

-Bien sûr ! C'est mon tour ce matin. Déclara naturellement le blond en retournant à ses pancakes.

Un voile passa dans les yeux noirs. Sa faisait quatre ans Naruto et lui sortaient ensembles et deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensembles et ils avaient instaurés cette règle de « Chacun son tour » pour les diverses tâches ménagères et repas. Mais l'Uchiha avait espéré que son blond lui aurait fait le petit-déjeuner pour lui faire plaisir pour ce jour spécial et non par obligation dû à cette règle.

Son Naruto aurait-il oublié son anniversaire ? Non, impossible ! Il y avait pensé les quatres années où ils étaient ensembles alors pourquoi cette année ferait-elle exception à la règle ?

Il tenta donc une approche plus visible tout en restant un minimum discret en espérant que son petit-ami dirait de lui-même la phrase que voulait entendre le brun pour avoir une bonne journée.

Il s'approcha furtivement de son compagnon et il l'enlaça par derrière en collant le dos de Naruto à son torse et en passant ses bras pâles sur la taille fine de son amant. Sasuke sentit ce dernier sursauter, visiblement il n'avait pas entendu le brun se rapprocher. Pour le rassurer, l'Uchiha lui déposa un léger baiser au creux du cou halé, ce qui arracha un soupir de bien-être chez l'autre.

-Sasuke… La cuisinière est toujours allumée. Si tu veux un câlin matinal prévient moi que j'ai le temps de l'éteindre. Murmura l'Uzumaki en joignant éteignant la plaque chauffante et en se retournant dans les bras de Sasuke et en lui déposant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

-Hn. Dis-moi mon ange, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose d'important qui doit avoir lieu aujourd'hui ? Demanda le brun tout en continuant à grignoter le cou de son blond.

-Euh… Il me semble que j'ai effectivement oublié un truc mais… Ah ! Bon sang Sasuke ! J'arriverais surement à m'en souvenir si tu arrêtais de me dévorer le cou !

Chose dite, chose faite ! Sasuke éloigna sa bouche de la zone si tentante en laissant au blond le temps de se rappeler.

Ledit blond affichait une expression de grande réflexion. Après deux minutes de ces intenses réflexions, une lumière s'alluma dans le regard bleu azur et l'Uchiha se mit à sourire. Il savait ton petit-ami lent du cerveau, mais à ce point… Mais puisque qu'il s'est souvenu, il lui pardonnerait si il…

-Ah mais oui ! Je dois amener Kyu au vétérinaire pour ses rappels de vaccins ! Merci beaucoup pour me l'avoir rappelé Sasuke ! Déclara Naruto avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Là… Sasuke en restait bouche bée. Que… Kyu ? Kyubi !? Leur chat !? Bon sang ! Il se souvenait d'un stupide rendez-vous pour un chat tout aussi stupide avant la date de son anniversaire !

La tristesse fit petit à petit son chemin dans le cœur de notre brun bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraitre de l'extérieur. Alors comme ça, Naruto, SON Naruto, son amour, son ange blond avait oublié une date aussi importante pour l'Uchiha alors que jusqu'ici, il s'en souvenait toujours. A cette idée, Sasuke sentit une vive douleur qui venait de sa poitrine et il avait les yeux qui lui piquaient.

-Bon allez Sasu ! Va t'habiller plus correctement pendant que je sers le petit-dej' ! Je doute que ton frère ou ton père apprécie que tu ailles au travail avec un simple tee-shirt et un jean ! Dit Naruto qui ignorait le trouble que son oublie provoquait à son petit-ami.

Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête et de repartir vers la chambre dans un état plus ou moins second, Naruto avait bel et bien oublié son anniversaire.

* * *

Et actuellement, nous retrouvons Sasuke assit derrière son bureau entrain de remplir rageusement la paperasse administrative jusqu'à qu'on frappe à porte de son bureau. Il dit un « Entrez » d'un ton sec et froid.

La personne entra, Sasuke leva les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait de son frère ainé, Itachi.

Celui-ci était brun avec les cheveux attachés en catogan, il avait les yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son petit frère et avait de longues cernes sur le visage. Il portait comme tenue un costume de travail habituel, une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire et une veste et un pantalon de la même couleur et des chaussures en cuir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Itachi ? Demanda Sasuke du même ton qu'il avait utilisé quand il avait autorisé son frère à entrer.

-Oh là petit frère ! Tu sembles être de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, tu veux en parler ? Répondit l'ainé en étant surpris de l'agressivité non justifié de son frère.

Le cadet hésita avant d'accepter. Depuis tout petit, Sasuke racontait souvent ses problèmes à Itachi et sa avait l'avantage de lui enlever un poids des épaules et il avait souvent le droit à des conseils.

Il lui raconta donc tout, son anniversaire (Ca, Itachi le savait déjà), ses espérances et le fait que Naruto l'est oublié.

-Naru qui oubli ton anniversaire ? Faut faire une croix sur la cheminée ! Plaisanta Itachi.

-Moi ça ne me fait pas rire grand frère ! Rétorqua d'un ton dur le plus jeune.

-Je m'en doute bien petit frère. Mais tu penses vraiment qu'il est oublié ? Ou alors il avait tellement de choses en tête qu'il ne s'en est pas souvenu mais ce soir ou demain, il s'en rappellera ! Essaya l'ainé des Uchiha.

-Hn. Répondit l'autre pas vraiment convaincu.

-Bon tu sais quoi Sasuke ? Tu vas rentrer chez toi maintenant. Parce que là, avec ton état d'énervement, tu es bon à rien ! Rentre chez toi, passe une soirée tranquille avec Naru et reviens frais et dispo demain.

Sasuke allait refuser quand il se rétracta en voyant le regard de son ainé qui disait « Si-tu-ne-m'obeis-pas-je-te-tranche-la-tête-made-in -Uchiha ». Ce fut donc ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur le chemin du retour.

* * *

Sasuke se trouvait actuellement devant la porte de son appartement, il se prépara mentalement à passer une soirée habituelle. Télé, câlins, repas, re-télé et peut-être sport de chambre à la fin. C'est d'ailleurs le seul point qui réjouit un peu le brun.

Il enfonça donc la clef dans la serrure, la tourna et pénétra dans l'appartement en disant un « Je suis rentré » en s'attendant à voir son petit-ami lui sauter dessus en lui souhaitant un bon retour.

Mais rien ne vint. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et silencieux. L'Uchiha enleva ses chaussures et son manteau en appelant plusieurs fois le prénom de son amour, mais là encore, pas de réponses.

Il commença à avancer dans le couloir avec la ferme intention de chercher son ange, mais il sentit quelque chose de doux sous la plantes de ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux pour voir de nombreuses pétales de roses éparpillés dans le couloir comme si elle formées un chemin. Il décida donc de les suivre. Et c'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant la porte close de leur chambre à lui et Naruto.

Intrigué, il ouvrit la porte et la vision devant lui le fit se bloquer dans tous les sens du terme.

Dans la pièce se trouvait plusieurs bougies de différentes couleurs et de différentes formes réparties sur les différents meubles de la chambre qui dégageaient un parfum envoutant et offrant une ambiance intime

Au centre de la pièce, il y avait le lit qui lui aussi avait subi quelques changements. La couverture beige habituelle avait était remplacé par des draps en soie noir. Et sur ces mêmes draps se trouvaient encore des pétales de roses mais surtout… SURTOUT ! Sur ces draps, il y avait un ange blond répondant au doux nom de Naruto nu comme le jour de sa naissance.

Ce fut justement la voix de cet Apollon qui interrompu Sasuke dans son observation.

-Bonsoir mon amour, j'attendais. Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda le blond d'une voix suave que l'Uchiha ne lui connaissait pas.

Le brun, n'arrivant toujours pas se remettre de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ne lui répondit pas. Il avait souvent imaginé Naruto l'attendre comme ça, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que son fantasme deviendrais réalité.

L'Uzumaki se rendit compte de son petit effet et se mit à pouffer légèrement, en voyant le visage de son brun, il se dit que pour le coup, la fierté Uchiha s'est fait la malle. Le blond se calma et repris la parole.

-Que se passe t-il Sasuke ? Tu ne viens pas profité du cadeau que je t'offre ? Demanda Naruto

Ce fut cette phrase qui réveilla définitivement Sasuke de sa transe, il se rendit compte que son petit-ami n'avait jamais oublié son anniversaire, il faisait semblant ! Pour le coup, il s'était fait avoir en beauté.

Avec un sourire carnassier, l'Uchiha s'approcha du lit, non sans oublier d'avoir d'enlever ses vêtements qui serait inutile pour sa prochaine activité, il avait effectivement l'intention d'utiliser son cadeau, et même de l'utiliser jusqu'à l'usure.

Il se mit à califourchon sur le corps halé si désirable, il allait commencer la dégustation quand son amant l'arrêta. Le brun poussa un grognement de pure frustration, avoir vu son petit-ami nu et exposé ainsi devant l'avait pas mal excité et il avait à présent la verge tendu. Il n'apprécie pas que l'Uzumaki l'interrompe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasu, je vais me donner tout à toi mais avant, regarde ce que tu peux utiliser. Dit le blond comme si il avait deviné ses pensées et en pointant la table de chevet qui est à côté du lit.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le meuble que désignait l'autre et il remarqua, à sa plus grande surprise, que sur celui-ci, trônait trois bols remplis de sauce chocolat, de fraises et d'huile ainsi qu'un tube entier de chantilly.

Oh oui ! A l'instant même, Sasuke se dit qu'il allait pouvoir dévorer son compagnon au sens propre du terme.

Et son envie se fit ressentir sur son membre qui se tendit encore plus. Ce que le blond remarqua et cela lui arracha un petit rire.

-Je vois que ma petite attention te plait Sasu. Déclara Naruto avec amusement.

-Oh que oui elle me plait chaton ! Et je te jure que je vais te dévorer entièrement, tu ne pourras plus marcher après ça. Je vais te montrer qu'on ne se moque pas d'un Uchiha comme ça ! Répondit Sasuke d'une voix rendue roque par le plaisir grandissant.

Avant que Naruto puisse répliquer, l'Uchiha attrapa une fraise qu'il coinça entre les dents de l'autre avant de plaquer brutalement ses lèvres contre celles du blond, d'avaler le fruit avant de goûter l'autre fruit défendu.

Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon en partant à la recherche de l'habitante des lieux non sans avoir visités entièrement la bouche de l'autre. Il la trouva finalement et enroula son muscle avec sa jumelle tout en avalant les gémissements de son Naruto, le tout avec un bruit de succion qui s'entendait parfaitement dans la pièce.

Ils éloignèrent leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre en laissant un filet de bave qu'y les liés encore.

Sasuke se lécha les lèvres pour récupérer le goût de fraise et des lèvres de Naruto encore présent sur les siennes.

Le brun plongea ensuite ses doigts dans le chocolat et il traça un chemin marron en commencent par l'oreille droite de l'Uzumaki, il descendit ses doigts sensuelle dans le cou halé puis il continua son chemin en passant par la poitrine puis par le ventre, ensuite par le nombril tout en faisant attention de laisser du chocolat dedans pour pouvoir le récolter plus tard. Il arrêta son parcours à la naissance des poils blonds.

Cette caresse avait arraché de nombreux gémissements et cris pour certains endroits sensibles à Naruto qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Mh… Sasu… Je suis tout sale maintenant. Murmura le blond d'une voix pleines de sous-entendus.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, je vais te nettoyer ENTIEREMENT. Rétorqua le brun d'une voix suave et sensuelle.

Il mit en application ce qu'il dit en léchant l'oreille couverte de chocolat pour ensuite la prendre entièrement afin de récolter la douceur qui avait échappée à sa langue taquine et la suça avec sensualité en entendant les gémissement de son Naruto augmenter de volume.

Une fois son nettoyage de l'oreille terminé, il s'attaqua à celui du cou en léchant, mordillant et suçant la chair. Il laissa au passage un suçon bien rouge et bien gros marquant ainsi sa propriété de l'extérieur en attendant de le faire de l'intérieur.

Sa langue continua son chemin, mais après avoir effacé toute trace de chocolat sur la poitrine, il ne descendit pas plus bas. Il se redressa sous le regard interrogatif de Naruto que Sasuke y répondu par un sourire rassurant. Il attrapa le tube de chantilly et il en appliqua sur les deux boutons de chairs tendus de l'Uzumaki ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier à cause de la fraicheur de la crème.

L'Uchiha se remit au travail en prenant en bouche les tétons droits tout en caressant les flancs de son ange dont il savait qu'il était sensible.

Ce qui ne manqua pas car le blond poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres.

Après avoir éliminé toutes traces de chantilly sur le premier téton, Sasuke s'attaqua à l'autre en lui faisant subir le même traitement.

Une fois cela fait, il reprit son chemin en descendant encore au point d'arriver au nombril en faisant des vas et viens avec sa langues pour mimer l'acte qui allait bientôt suivre.

Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva le parcours chocolaté de Sasuke, mais qui annonça aussi le début des choses sérieuses pour notre deux amoureux.

-Naruto… Que dirais-tu de passer à la suite hum ?

-Oh Sas'ke ! Oui vas-y ! Prends-moi !

-Oh oh ! Du calme petit impatient, il faut d'abord que je te prépare.

-Mais Sasuuuuu ! Se plaint le petit blond

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Répondit Sasuke d'un ton sans appel.

Naruto accepta finalement d'être préparé, après tout, c'est le cadeau de Sasuke, donc il ferait comme lui veut !

Le brun plongea deux doigts dans le bol d'huile afin de les lubrifier.

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long du torse halé avant d'arriver à l'entrée du blond. Il y glissa le premier doigt, il sentit une légère résistance de la part de son amour mais quand il commença à bouger son doigt, il sentit l'autre se décrisper jusqu'à qu'il enfonce le deuxième et dernier doigt et là, c'est un gémissement de douleur qui sortit d'entre les lèvres de l'Uzumaki. Sasuke le détendit en lui chuchotant des mots d'amour et des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

L'Uchiha sentit que son petit-ami était enfin prêt, il attrapa le bol d'huile et plongea son sexe dedans pendant un moment puis il le ressortit bien lubrifié.

Le brun approcha son membre de l'intimité élargie de Naruto.

-Naru, amour, je vais entrer en toi maintenant, tu le veux ? Tu es prêt ?

-O-Oui. Répondit ledit Naru.

D'un seul coup, Sasuke entra jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de son ange. La chaleur et l'étroitesse autour son sexe lui fit tourner la tête, il attendit avant de bouger pour laisser à son amant s'habituer à sa présence mais aussi pour se donner contenance.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto entama un mouvement de hanches pour signaler à l'autre qu'il pouvait bouger. Sasuke entama des mouvements de vas et viens lent.

Mais très vite, ces mouvements les frustrèrent autant l'un que l'autre et ils augmentèrent la vitesse encore et encore jusqu'à ce que…

-Aaaaaah ! Bon sang Sas'ke encore !

Ledit Sas'ke ne touche la prostate du blond violement.

-Aaaaah… Putain Narutoooo, tu es si serré.

Ils continuèrent quelques coups de reins avant que tous les deux atteignirent l'orgasme. L'un jouie entre leurs deux torses et l'autre au plus profond de son amant.

Sasuke s'écroula finalement sur son petit-ami totalement épuisé. Il finit par se retirer et s'allonger à côté du blond puis il le prit dans ses bras, ignorant les traces de spermes.

-Waouh ! Souffla Naruto

-Sa tu peux le dire, c'était génial. Répondit le brun

Il eut un petit silence dans la pièce le temps que les deux amants ne se remettent de leur orgasme, puis Sasuke fini par demander.

-Tu m'as attendu longtemps dans cette position avant que je n'arrive ?

-Pas du tout ! C'est moi qui est demandé à Itachi de te faire rentrer plus. Rétorqua le blond avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Il était dans le coup lui aussi ? Faux frère !

-Ne lui en veux pas Sasu ! Il voulait m'aider c'est tout.

-Mouais.

-Au faites !

-Quoi ? Répondit Sasuke vexé.

-Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke !

Cette phrase eut pour calmer Sasuke qui embrassa le front de Naruto.

Ils s'endormir finalement tous les deux après que le brun est répondu « Merci mon ange », c'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphées.

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : Et voilà ! C'était un petit one-shot pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke ! Je trouve le lemon plus mauvais que celui du SasuNaru day, mais comprenez-moi ! Au moment où j'ai fini d'écrire, il était 06h30 du matin, autant dire que je suis crevée ! Je vous laisse, moi je vais dormir !**


End file.
